No te vayas
by SolVermell
Summary: Él llegó demasiado lejos esta vez, ella no puede soportalo más. Pero su corazón está en contra de la razón. ¿Podrá perdonarlo esta vez y alcanzar por fin la felicidad?


**Disclaimer: **Ni The Mentalist ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mía, pero afortunadamente me sirven de inspiración para desarrollar mi creatividad y compartirla con el mundo.

**A/N: **Esta historia es parte de los Challenges de verano 2014 de "The Mentalist: Foro en Español". En esta ocasión se trata de un Oneshot de una escena alternativa a lo que ocurrió en la serie. Espero que la disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios.

Esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos al engañarla de esa forma tan vil.

Por un momento la había hecho ilusionarse, la había hecho pensar que... Ni quisiera quería admitírselo a sí misma.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus juegos, engaños y trucos; ella misma había estado de acuerdo muchas veces con ellos, incluso había participado activamente en algunas ocasiones y en otras tantas, aunque no los apoyara al cien por ciento, los había dejado pasar. Pero esta vez la había lastimado de verdad.

Recordó lo contenta que se había sentido, tan solo un par de horas antes, cuando creyó haber resuelto el difícil acertijo que ni siquiera Jane había descifrado. Pero claro, eso solo había sido parte del juego. Se dio cuenta que en realidad él era el que había provocado que ella llegara a la solución.

¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso? Tal vez no sintiera algo especial por ella, pero siempre pensó que por lo menos, en cierta medida, la estimaba, se preocupaba por ella. Pero no, era una tontería pensar que Patrick Jane pudiera preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Aunque a veces pareciera que pensaba los demás, lo cierto era que terminaba probando lo contrario.

Mientras pensaba esto, entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta. No pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas mientras recordaba la vez anterior en la que entró por aquella puerta y vio los vestidos que él había elegido para ella. No cabía duda de que la conocía de verdad. Pero ella no lo conocía, aunque pensara que sí, no era cierto.

La prueba era que había caído en aquella trampa, y no sólo ella, sino muchos agentes veteranos y muy inteligentes del FBI. Pero eso no la consolaba ni tantito. Lo que le dolía y la lastimaba era que la había engañado a ella y solo por evitar que se fuera.

Pero ¿por qué quería evitar que se fuera? Era obvio. Lo único que a él le interesaba era mantener el control sobre las vidas de los demás, sobre la vida de ella, como siempre.

Pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si la verdadera razón era otra? ¿Y si era que en realidad no quería alejarse de ella ni perderla? ¿Y si era que él estaba...?

"No seas estúpida, Teresa." Su propia mente la interrumpió justo antes de que unos toques en su puerta la distrajeran de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa y trataba de concentrarse en meter su ropa rápidamente dentro de la maleta, pero al escuchar aquella voz tuvo que volver a luchar contra el llanto. No sabía que le dolía más, si el engaño o comprobar que él no sentía lo que ella quería que sintiera.

Lo escuchó mientras se disculpaba, pero su enojo no le permitía abrirle la puerta. No quería verlo porque sabía que la ira se apoderaría de ella y podría hacerle algo peor que lanzarle un vaso lleno de agua. Pero también sabía que si lo volvía a ver, el dolor iba a ser mayor. Aún así se animó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

- Yo.. Yo solo... Es que no quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? ¿Es tan grande tu necesidad de controlar las vidas de todos, de controlar mi vida?

Jane suspiró antes de hablar: -Yo... La verdad, Teresa... La verdad es que... No puedo imaginarme un solo día despertando con la idea de que no volveré a verte. Quiero estar cerca de ti, por el resto de mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo te entiendo. Entiendo que no quieras verme, que estés harta de mis juegos, de mis trucos, de mis engaños. Pero todo eso es simplemente una máscara que uso para evitar mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos ante los demás, y ahora me doy cuenta del gran error que significó vivir mi vida de esa forma. Ya no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, mi verdad, y esa verdad es que... Te amo, Teresa. Quizá es demasiado tarde para decirlo, pero yo tenía que decírtelo y tú tenías que saberlo.

Al escuchar esto, Lisbon se congeló y no logró que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

Como no hubo ninguna respuesta, Patrick Jane decidió desistir y dejarla sola.

Cuando escuchó que se iba, se sentó sobre la cama y se soltó a llorar. Estuvo un buen rato así y después de secarse las lágrimas, trató de recomponerse y terminó de alistar su equipaje, pero si antes no sabía que pensar, ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. Todo tipo de ideas venían a su mente. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Era el último intento de Jane por mantener el control o había hablado de verdad desde el fondo de su corazón?

En ese momento recibió una llamada en su móvil, "Marcus Pike" se leía en la pantalla. Después de dudarlo un momento, decidió responder. - Hola, Marcus.

- Teresa, ¡qué gusto oírte! Espero que todo vaya bien.

Ella no respondió. - Escucha, sabes que lo último que quiero hacer es presionarte, pero necesito lo más pronto posible una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice. He estado viendo algunas casas y hay una que me encanta y que estoy seguro que amarás, pero me enteré que los vendedores le están dando prioridad a parejas casadas y sería genial que la lográramos conseguir.

Lisbon seguía sin atinar a decir algo. -¿Qué dices? Bueno, no me tienes que contestar ahora, pero si me pudieras llamar por la tarde con la respuesta sería excelente, porque en la noche me reuniré con los vendedores. Oye, pero no hay presión, ¿eh? Tú tranquila, sin prisa.

En ese momento, todos sus pensamientos tomaron sentido dentro de su cabeza. -¿Sabes qué, Marcus? No te voy a llamar en la tarde porque ya tomé una decisión. No me interesa lo genial que pueda ser esa casa porque no me interesa casarme contigo. Ni siquiera me interesa ir a vivir a D.C. contigo. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, no quiero. No... No te amo. Es verdad que te estimo, pero nada más.

Ahora era Pike el que se había quedado sin habla. -¿No tienes nada qué decirme? - Como seguía sin haber respuesta, Teresa volvió a hablar antes de cortar la comunicación: - ¿Sabes qué? No te presiono, Marcus, no me digas nada, no hay prisa.

Después de lo que acababa de decirle a Marcus, se sentía en cierta forma renovada y con nuevas fuerzas, además ahora las cosas se habían acomodado perfectamente y sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió de su cuarto dispuesta a hablar con Jane de frente y como no respondió cuando tocó a su puerta, bajó al lobby donde se cruzó con la recepcionista quien le preguntó: - Disculpe, señorita. ¿Usted también va a dejar ya el hotel?

Por la expresión confundida de Teresa, la joven explicó: - Sí, me refiero a que como el Sr. Jane acaba de irse, pensé que usted también lo haría.

Lisbon dejó sola a la chica y se dirigió rápidamente al restaurante donde aun continuaban charlando Abbott y Cho. - ¿Dónde está Jane?-. Al no recibir respuesta mas que un par de caras confundidas, volvió a preguntar - ¿Dónde está Jane? ¿A dónde fue?

Abbott comprendió y respondió: - Probablemente siga en el aeropuerto, y si quieres llegar a tiempo, puedes llevarte mi auto.- Le entregó sus llaves: - Ah, y tienes permiso de encender la sirena - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Lisbon llegó en menos de 15 minutos al aeropuerto y vio que estaba a punto de despegar un avión con destino a Austin. Como pudo, se metió a la fila de ingreso a las salas de espera y presentó su placa: - Teresa Lisbon, FBI. Necesito hacer una revisión al avión que se dirige a Austin, Texas. Es solo rutina, una nueva política.

Aunque con cierto recelo, la guardia encargada de la revisión de pases la dejó entrar. Lisbon llegó a la pista mientras buscaba entre los pasajeros formados para abordar, y finalmente lo vio a la mitad de la escalera.

- ¡Ja... Patrick! ¡Patrick, espera! ¡No te vayas!

Él se paró en seco, y el resto de los pasajeros y tripulación voltearon al escuchar los gritos, mientras ella siguió acercándose.

Jane bajó los escalones por entre la gente que quería subir y se encontró con ella al pie de la escalera.

Él fue el primero en hablar: - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque no quiero que te vayas.

Entre receloso y esperanzado, él continuó: - ¿Y por qué no quieres que me vaya?

Lisbon cerró los ojos y tomó aire: - Porque... La verdad, Patrick... Es que no puedo imaginarme un solo día despertando con la idea de no volver a verte. Quiero estar cerca de ti, por el resto de mi vida. A pesar de que estoy harta de tus juegos, trucos y engaños, no puedo evitar lo que siento. Yo tampoco puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos... Te amo, Patrick y no creo que sea demasiado tarde para decirlo. Por eso estoy haciendo esto, porque yo tenía que decírtelo y tú tenías que saberlo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se les salían las lágrimas.

- Disculpe, señor. ¿Va a abordar?

- Me temo que no. Me quedaré un par de días más por aquí. Creo que ahora Miami es mi ciudad favorita.

La aeromoza subió por las escaleras, mientras Jane y Lisbon se miraban llenos de alegría e iniciaban un tierno beso lleno de pasión y todos los sentimientos que habían contenido por tanto tiempo.


End file.
